


An Attempt Not Needed

by melomakeshistory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Matchmaking, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Shipping, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melomakeshistory/pseuds/melomakeshistory
Summary: Hinata invites his friends to a Winter vacation in a cabin away from town, full isolation to enjoy each other's company.His friends, knowing Hinata and Kageyama like each other, start up antics to get them to confess their feelings.What will it lead to if they are already together?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love stories, and I love Haikyu, and I really want to write my own plot with the characters (and gayness, ofc). My problem is, I hate my writing. People tell me I'm good at it (including my dad, who has won awards for his writing), so I think I'm being too hard on myself. That is why I am going to write this, not reread it, and post it. If anyone sees this, please tell me if I'm good at it and if I should write more. 
> 
> Thank you for clicking!

The ball of sunshine boy sat perched on his bed, every inch of skin covered by warm clothes and blankets, save for his astonished face as he watched a white blanket fall on the world outside his window. He was waiting for Tobio to arrive so he could tell him about the trip he was so excited for. His family was going to visit his grandparents for a week, and they didn't want Shoyo to burn the house down, so they rented out a cabin a ways away from town. They told him to invite friends, in hopes some of them would keep him in line (and distracted).

There was a knock at the door and Hinata sprang up from his burrito, stepping on his blanket and falling to the floor with a loud _thump._ He scrambled back up and sprinted to the door, jumping up to hug Kageyama, causing him to stumble back.

“Oh shit.” He regains his balance and hugs Shoyo back, keeping him suspended in the air. “Hey.” He says to the boy smiling up at him. The edges of his lips twitch up at the sight.

“Hey!” He giggles as he lands back on the ground. “Come inside, I’ll make hot cocoa.” He hops back into the warmth of the house, closing the door behind the taller boy. He skips into the kitchen as Kageyama takes off his snowy outerwear, revealing the sweater Hinata had bought him the week prior.

Shoyo hums along to a song stuck inside his head as he prepares the warm drinks. The dark haired boy comes up behind him and puts his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, resting his head in the crook of his neck. The boy jolts at the cold.

“You’re warm.” He mutters into the boy's pale skin.

“And you’re cold!” Shoyo pushes his head away, and Tobio settles for resting his chin on top of the mop of bright orange hair, not seeing the boy’s flushed face. “Let go of me! I need to get the cocoa!” He pointed at the top shelf, trying to wriggle out of the boy’s grasp. Tobio smirked at the thought of Hinata having to jump up to reach.

“As if you could get there without a stool.” He said as he rolled on his toes to grab the cocoa mix. The shorter boy huffed.

“Shut up Bakeyama!” He snatched the cocoa from his hands as Tobio laughs.

“You’re mad cus I’m right.” Hinata rolled his eyes but stayed silent as he warmed the milk. His attention was led astray when he noticed the sweater his boy was wearing. He turned around to get a better look. “What?” The boy loosened his grip, confused.

“Is that the sweater I got you?” Shoyo smiled, a bit of red on his cheeks as his eyes scanned Kageyama’s top.

“Yeah. S’ comfy.” He pulled him back into a hug.

“It looks good on you.” He mumbled, returning the hug. The taller boy flushed and pulled back to plant a kiss on the smaller boy’s forehead, watching his face turn even more red. He chuckled. The boy said something else, too quiet for Tobio to decipher.

“What?” The small boy huffed.

“G-give me a real one.” Hinata looked down to their feet, grasping Kageyama’s arms tighter as the boy smirked, planning

“A real what?” He teased, watching the boy furrow his eyebrows in annoyance.

“You know! Stop teasing!” He looked back to those blue eyes, ones that could simultaneously piss him off and make him melt at their gaze. He went on his tippy toes, attempting to close the distance between them, but Tobio just smiled and refused to lean down.

“I really don't,” He lied.

“Kiss! C’mon!” He hopped up as the boy laughed and finally leaned down, one hand coming up to tangle itself in the bright orange hair. Shoyo all but melted into the kiss, turning his head to the side to deepen it. Out of nowhere, the microwave beeped, causing the boys to jolt out of the kiss. Tobio grumbled something about the “stupid microwave”, but let go of Hinata to allow him to grab the mugs and mix in the powder as wall as add marshmallows, whipped cream, and sprinkles.

He walked out into the living room, setting the cocoa on the coffee table, grabbing the fluffiest blanket and half wrapped it around himself, leaving space for Tobio. He walked over and sat down next to Shoyo, allowing him to lean on his shoulder as he wrapped the blanket tighter around them. Hinata grabbed his cocoa, attempting a sip but immediately setting it back down as it burned his tongue.

“Eh! Don’t drink that!” Tobio chuckles. Hinata recoils and curls farther into Kageyama.

“Oh. Shoyo, why did you want me to come over? You said you had to ask me something?” He looks down at the boy now beaming as he remembers the reason for the other boy being here. He sits up to face Kageyama as he beams.

“Great news! My parents rented out a cabin for me and some friends while they all go to visit my grandparents! I wanted to ask you if you could come next week?” Tobio was forced to smile at the boy basically vibrating with excitement.

“How long will we be there?”

“A week!” Kageyama reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“I’ll tell my sister I’ll be gone.” Hinata leapt back into his arms, squealing.

“Yay! It’ll be so much fun! We can go sledding, and drink lots of cocoa, play a bunch of games, build snowmen! I’m so excited!”

“...Can we make out a bunch?” He smirked, knowing it would turn the boy a vibrant shade of red. He smiled in satisfaction at watching the boy flush and look away.

“I-I suppose. But o-only if you stop teasing me!” He shoved the younger boy, but he just laughed and pulled him closer. “Moving on! You’re the first person I’ve asked, and I can invite six more people.” He fiddled at the hem of Tobio’s sweater. “I think I’ll invite Yamaguchi, and he’ll probably wanna bring Tsukkishima.” Kageyama’s nose scrunched up at the mention of the blonde nuisance.

“Ew. I don’t wanna spend a week with that salty beanstalk.”

“Yama!” He exclaimed at the boy’s annoyance, but agreed the thought of a week around the never-ending teasing did not sound appealing. “I don’t particularly like the idea either, but I also don’t want to be around a Yamaguchi who hasn’t been around Tsukki for more than a day.” Tobio’s nose scrunched even more as he remembered the week Tsukki had gone on vacation, leaving Yamaguchi a cranky mess.

“Good point.”

“I think I’ll invite Yachi too. She said she likes cabins and something about her parents being really annoying lately.” The taller boy made a small noise of approval, closed his eyes, and rested his head atop Hinata’s. “...And I absolutely have to ask Kenma, though he might not want to drive out.” Tobio started placing light kisses in Hinata’s hair, slowly trailing down to his face. “...I’ll invite Kuroo too, force Kenma to let him go.” Kageyama paused his kisses and looked at Shoyo.

“Why?”

“Because Kenma won’t want him to go?”

“No, I mean why bring Kuroo?”

“Oh.” The boy’s usual innocent beam of a smile turned mischievous. “Because they both are madly in love with each other and this will be a great opportunity for them. I can tease Kenma into confessing.” Tobio's eyes widen at the news, then nods his head in understanding.

“I can see that. How did you know?” He resumes his kisses, now exploring his neck. Hinata’s breath hitched at the sensation.

“I’m insulted that you think he wouldn’t tell me. Kenma’s my best friend!”

“Mm. True.” He pulled the collar of Shoyo’s shirt, allowing him to kiss farther.

“I should call them and ask.” Shoyo said, hands tightening around Tobio’s shirt. Kageyama bit at his shoulder, causing little moans to escape from the boy’s mouth.

“Later, Sho.” His voice was deeper than normal, rumbling from his throat to echo around Hinata’s eardrums. The nickname rendered Hinata useless. Tobio slowly pushed him back on the couch, straddling him. He pulled back, pulling a whimper of disapproval from the boy beneath him. “Off.” He tugged at his shirt. Shoyo immediately did as he was told, breaths heavy and face red. Kageyama admired him for a moment before leaning down to continue. He was stopped by a hand on his chest. He met eyes with Hinata, the look on his face striking him right through the heart.

“You t-too” Tobio smiled and leaned back once again to take off his own shirt, keeping his gaze on the boy’s eyes as they travelled around his chest. He then realised Kageyama’s staring, and he looked away, a hand coming up to cover his blush. Tobio pulled the hand away and intertwined it with his own, using his other hand to grab Hinata’s chin to guide his gaze back to his raven-haired boy. Shoyo used his free hand to grab that silky black hair as he leaned down to messily connect their lips.

They jerked away from each other as they heard the door open, fumbling with their shirts and trying to resume a normal position on the couch, though the blush on their faces and the fact that Hinata’s shirt was on backwards hinted at something else. Natsu soon came running into the living room, snowed hat still on, and jumped into Shoyo’s arms.

“Nii-chan! I missed you!” Shoyo laughed.

“It’s only been a couple hours, Nats.” He took the hat off and placed a kiss on her head, causing a definitely not justifiable pang of jealousy to Kageyama’s heart. Natsu giggled and diverted her attention away from Hinata to notice Tobio’s presence.

“What’s Kageyama nii-chan doing here?” She asked, pointing to the black haired boy. Hinata’s mother overheard and poked her head into the room.

“Oh! Kageyama! Nice seeing you! Did Shoyo ask about the cabin?” She asked, walking in and grabbing Natsu’s beanie from Shoyo.

“Oh, yeah. I can go, I just have to tell my sister.”

“Wonderful! We can drive you, if you’d like. We’re leaving Sunday afternoon, and we’ll drop you off on the way.”

“That’d be great, thank you.” He replied, giving a slight nod. Hinata’s mom smiled.

“Your friends are always so polite, Shoyo.” Hinata beamed at her, while Kageyama’s face turned a little darker at the assumption that they’re just friends. “Hey, is your shirt on backwards?” She pointed at Hinata's misplaced shirt. He looked down and rushed to fix it, flushing at how it got like that. He stole a glance at Tobio, and was put off by how his jaw was set.

“Me and Kageyama are gonna go to my room!” He got up and grabbed Tobio’s wrist, dragging him up the stairs.

“Dinner in an hour!” His mother yelled up at them. Hinata collapsed on the floor after he closed the door, pulling his knees up to his chest to hide his red face.

“That...was so embarrassing.” Shoyo said quietly. Kageyama laughed, picking up the flushed boy, causing him to screech at the sudden change. He burst into laughter as Tobio used his free hand to tickle him. “Haha-Bakeyama! Put-HAHA-put me down!” He pushed the taller boy’s arm away, and gasped to catch his breath. “Okok put me down now!” Kageyama complied and dropped him onto his bed. “We should call the others now!” He sat up to grab his phone and create a group chat he could call.

“Sure.” Tobio sat next to Hinata, his hand resting on the small of the boy’s back.

“Oh, wait, Kags.” He put his phone down and turned to look at Tobio. “You looked off on the couch before we left. Are you alright?” His voice was soft and quiet, and for once, he wasn’t smiling.

“It’s- well it’s silly, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He leaned down to kiss him, but Hinata turned his head.

“I’m not kissing you unless you tell me what it is.” He said, turning back to see the pout on his boyfriend's lips.

“Sho, it’s nothing, just gimme a kiss.” Tobio grabbed his hands and tried to pull him in, but the boy freed himself from the grasp and stood up, arms crossed, waiting. The dark haired boy huffed and gave in. “I told you it’s silly, so don’t be mad at me cus you made me tell you.” He looked to his orange-haired boyfriend, who had one brow raised. He sighed and continued. “I...I just got a little...annoyed when your mom called me your…friend.” He rested his chin on his hand and looked away.

“Oh. Well....that’s...that’s not silly.” Their eyes met again as Hinata sat back down next to his boyfriend and finally gave him a quick kiss. He grabbed Tobio’s hand and continued. “I mean...I get it. I don’t like hearing the team talk about us when they don’t know we’re together. I don’t like how my mom always looks at me with a...like....suspicious look when I bring over any guy friends. I mean, I Iike how she’s supportive since I came out, but I’m dying to tell her whenever she asks about crushes and stuff.”

“I don’t like how I can’t hold your hand around the team.” Shoyo nods, rubbing circles on the back of Kageyama’s hand with his thumb.

“I don’t like watching girls confess to you at school.” Hinata’s eyes narrow at the memory.

“I don’t like that either.” Tobio scrunches his nose at all the letters and declarations of love, at not being able to tell them ‘I’m in love and there is no one better than him.’

“Do you think we could tell them?” Hinata asked softly, hope and fear in his eyes.

“Bit by bit, I think that’s ok.” Tobio kissed Shoyo again, feeling the boy’s smile against his lips.

“I’m gonna call them now.” The smaller boy reached out for his phone, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“You’re gonna tell them right now?” Tobio’s eyes were wide in surprise.

“What? No! To invite them, idiot.” He picked up his phone and added them all to a group chat. He facetimed them all at once, holding the camera out to fit him and Kageyama in frame. Yachi picked up first, quickly followed by Yamaguchi, who held his phone out to reveal Tsukkishima sitting next to him, hanging up on the call on his own phone. Kenma soon joined the call, also revealing Kuroo at his side. “Hey guys!” Hinata waved at the camera, scanning all their faces.

“Hey Shoyo.” Kenma said, propping up his phone so he could return to his game.

“Hey!” Yamaguchi beamed at the camera, forcing Tsukki to pay attention. “Why’d you call us?”

“Straight to the point, yeah! I was wondering if you guys were free next week to go on a trip?”

“‘Trip’ is very specific.” Tsukkishima replied sarcastically. Yamaguchi giggled.

“Yeah, yeah Stingyshima. A week long stay in a cabin a ways from town! The rest of my family is going somewhere else and leaving me with a cabin to hang with friends!” Hinata beamed at the camera.

“I’m not your friend.” That earned Tsukki an elbow to the stomach from Yamaguchi.

“We can go!” Yamaguchi said, turning away from Tsukki, who was now glaring at him.

“Who said I would go?” The blonde rebuttaled.

“Me! Now shut up!” Tadashi turned back to the camera, all sour gone from his expression.

“Yay! Yachi? What about you?” Hinata turned his focus to the blond girl.

“Oh, well, me and Kiyoko were gonna spend a lot of the week with eachother…” She looked away from the camera, feeling guilty.

“Oh! You can invite her! I needed one more person anyway!” Hinata exclaimed, fidgeting from excitement.

“Awesome! I think we can go then!” Yachi beamed back at the camera. Problem solved.

“Kenma? I know it’s a long drive but I haven’t seen you in forever!” Shoyo pleaded, expecting a no. Kenma wouldn’t want to waste the opportunity for a week of video games. The boy shrugged.

“Sure.” As usual, his tone was monotone.

“Epic! What about Kuroo?”

“What about him?” Kenma looked up from his game as he spoke, but quickly returned his gaze.

“Can he come?” Hinata smirked at his best friend through the phone. Kuroo was about to speak, but was stopped.

“No. Absolutely not. Not happening, Shoyo.”

“Aw, c’mon! It’d be perfect!” Hinata pleaded at the camera.

“I can go!” Kuroo spoke up, and Kenma shot him a glare.

“Shut up. I’m not doing it”

“What was that? Kuroo can come? Awesome, I’ll text you the address! Byeeeeee!”

“Wait, Shoy-” Kenma was cut off when Hinata hung up, throwing his phone and flopping back on the bed.

“They totally agreed to that.” Tobio joked, smirking down at his boyfriend.

“Yup. 100%. No complaints from them.” He shuffled around to lay properly in the bed, pulling up the covers. “C’mere, Tobi.” He made grabby hands at his flushed boyfriend, who complied and snuggled up. He pushed the taller boy onto his back so he could rest his brightly colored head on Tobio’s chest.

They fell asleep there (for an unsatisfying hour before dinner), arms wrapped tightly around each other, closing the minutes to the eventful week at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2,899


	2. Arrival

The orange haired boy awoke slowly, shutting off his alarm and curling back into the covers. Then, as soon as he remembers what the day is, he leaps out of bed to start getting ready, a stupid smile on his face. 

While brushing his teeth, he texts Kageyama.

_ Shoyo: are u ready? were picking u up at 1! so excited! :) _

As he was spitting out his toothpaste, his phone dinged with a response.

_ Tobio: I'm packed. see you. _

Kageyama was so cold over text.

He has no idea how to talk normally over the phone.

Shoyo, in a weird way, liked it.

He ran out of the bathroom and changed into fresh clothes, then hopped downstairs for breakfast. The smell of pancakes filled his nose.

“Mom! Did you make pancakes?” He yelled as he landed at the bottom of the stairs, turning into the kitchen to reveal his mom by the stove, his sister impatiently fidgeting at the table.

“It’s my last time to cook for you this week! I thought a special treat would be good.” She replied, smiling at her son.

“Well, it smells great!”

“You better eat good meals while we’re gone. Can any of your friends cook?” She asked as she finished off a pancake, moving it to a plate that she set in front of Natsu.

“Kageyama can cook! I don’t know about the others.” Sometimes, when he went over to Tobio’s, he would cook. It was always amazing. Shoyo had no idea where he got the skill.

He poured himself some orange juice and sat down, immediately regretting the drink choice when he took the first sip. Toothpaste and orange juice. Not a good fit.

A pancake was set in front of him, and he dug in. His mother laughed and he looked up at her, mouth stuffed with syrupy goodness.

“It’s good, then?” She asked, sitting down with her own pancake. Shoyo gulps down his bite.

“Very. Thank you, mom!” She ruffled his hair.

Hours later, he was sitting in his parent’s car as they drove to Kageyama’s place, basically shaking with excitement. Soon enough, his parents pulled into the driveway, and Hinata leapt out of the car to get Tobio at the door. He knocked the way Anna does in Frozen. He was soon met with a girl version of Kageyama.

“You must be Hinata Shoyo.” She narrowed her eyes at him. He gulped.

“Um...yeah? I’m here to pick up Tobio.” He fidgeted with his hands.

“I’m trusting you to take care of him.” She crossed her arms as she spoke. Hinata turned his head to the side, confused.

“Are you talking about the trip? Uh...yeah we’ll be fine.” She laughed slightly.

“I get why he calls you dumbass so much.” He huffed and was about to respond when she continued. “But no. Tobio told me you’re dating.” His mouth moved into the shape of an ‘o’ but made no noise.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a bigot or anything. Just protective of my baby brother.” She narrowed her eyes again, tightening her jaw. “So if you ever hurt him I won’t hesitate to rip you to pieces.” 

Now, normally Shoyo would laugh at a retort like that. But he didn’t. Because she looked weirdly serious. 

Her demeanor then took a complete 180 as she turned back into the house to yell for Kageyama. He soon came bursting out of his room, tugging a small suitcase behind him. He stopped in front of Hinata.

“Hey.” He said, eyes locking with the smaller boy.

“Hey.” Shoyo’s smile slowly crept back on his face.

The car honked, his family getting impatient.

“C’mon, Kags!” He grabbed the suitcase and went to put it in the trunk as Kageyama waved goodbye to his sister and opened the door to the backseat, one of the places already taken by Natsu. “Sorry, it’ll be a bit squished.” Shoyo rubbed at the back of his neck. They got in, Hinata squished in between what would probably be his two favorite people ever, and he beamed even more at the thought. 

Kageyama exchanged pleasantries with the Hinata parents, and they soon pulled him into an interrogation. Yes, he did know how to cook. Yes, he would make sure Shoyo got to bed at a reasonable time. No, he didn’t bring alcohol. No, they wouldn’t stray far from the cabin. No, they wouldn’t go out at night. No, there won’t be any parties.

Hinata’s mother looked back to make sure Natsu was asleep.

“Make sure to practice safe sex.” Her husband nudged her. Tobio went into a coughing fit. Shoyo was staring at her, mouth agape.

“Hinata boke, you told them?!” Hinata turned to Kageyama, still shocked, and shook his head.

“Look, honey! We were right!” His mother smiled in satisfaction.

“You didn’t have to say it like that, hun.” His father said, shooting a sympathetic look to the two boys.

“You really didn’t, mom.” Shoyo snapped out of his surprise, hiding his face in his hands.

“Going to a cabin with no adults for a week suggests something, Shoyo!” Kageyama turned to look out the window, blushing profusely. Hinata still had his face buried in his hands, hiding the red. “I’m not saying you can’t, it’s perfectly normal. I’m just saying do it safely.” 

“...Sure mom. Now please shut up.” Shoyo said, leaning back into his seat, pulling his knees up to his chest and letting his head fall.

He felt a hand intertwine with his, and he took a glance at Tobio to see him still looking out the window. Shoyo squeezed his hand and let himself smile again.

  
  


Another 45 minutes and they had arrived at the cabin, another car already parked. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi got out when they saw the Hinata’s car pull up. Shoyo pushed Kageyama to hurry getting out of the car, and bounded to Yamaguchi the second he was free. 

He pulled his friend into a tight hug. 

“Hey! Sorry you had to wait! How long have you been here?” Shoyo said, pulling away from the hug.

“Not long, it wasn’t a problem.” Yamaguchi replied, grabbing his and Tsukki’s stuff from the trunk.

Shoyo went back to Tobio, letting him grab the luggage while he grabbed the key from his parents. He gave his sister a quick kiss goodbye and waved them off before heading to unlock the door. He failed for a full minute before he finally unlocked it. The group stepped into the cabin, exploring. They dumped their stuff by the door, deciding to pick rooms and figure out luggage later.

The cabin felt big, though it didn’t look it on the outside. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were all one area. Up the stairs, they could see three doors, each leading to a bedroom. 

Yamaguchi took a free fall onto the couch, urging Tsukki over so he could rest his head in the taller boy’s lap.

Kageyama roamed around, soon opening the fridge and some cupboards to revel empty shelves.

“We need to get groceries if your mom expects me to cook,” He said, closing what he opened. Shoyo popped up from where he was digging in his bag.

“Oh? We can go in the morning, they gave me money for food.” He smiled Tobio’s way and returned to his searching.

“What are you looking for?” Kageyama’s voice was much closer, and the smaller boy turned to see him leaning against the doorframe.

“My phone. I found my wallet. No phone.” He huffed.

“Check your pockets.” He did as told, and, miraculously, there it was.

“How did you-” He was soon cut off by a knock at the door and immediately brightened, bounding up to the entrance. He opened the door to reveal Kenma and Kurroo, the smaller boy hunched over his device, glancing upwards for a moment.

“Hey Sho-” Kenma was now the one cut off by a bright orange boy crashing in to hug him.

“KENMA!”

“Hey Shoyo. Could you..uh...not do that?” He attempts to wriggle out of the hug, but the hold Hinata has on him will not allow movement. 

“I’m excited!” I haven’t seen you two in forever!” Right after he finishes his sentence, he is pulled back by the collar, causing him to squeal at the surprise.

“Let him breathe, Hinata.” Tobio says, rolling his eyes, keeping his grip on Shoyo. Kenma stands up, brushing the snow off of his coat.

“Are we goin’ in or what?” Kuroo says, trying to warm his hands up with his breath.

“Oh, yeah! Leave your stuff by the door, we’ll decide rooms later!” Hinata retreats back into the cabin, free of Tobio’s grip. The others follow, the Nekoma duo shedding their extra layers. They all wander to the living room, and Shoyo soon berades Kenma to connect one of his consoles to the tv so they all could play. 

Two hours later, Kenma and Kuroo were the only ones still battling in Mario Kart. Hinata and Kageyama had wandered outside with a volleyball, no one else wanting to battle the cold. The two girls had shown up, so all the friends of our favorite gays(™) are in one room. 

“So we all agree Hinata and Kageyama like each other?” Yamaguchi speaks, giving a quick change in topic. Most everyone appears surprised by the sudden question, but they all not in agreement. 

“Why do you bring that up?” Yachi says, turning to face Yamaguchi.

“I thought we could do some matchmaking. I mean, this whole week is a good chance to get them together.” (Poor, oblivious Yamaguchi)

“We shouldn’t mess with their love lives.” Kenma states, setting down his controller after a win against a now whiny Kuroo.

“No, no, we just give them a little push in the right direction.” Yamaguchi defends his proclamation, looking to Tsukki to back him up. The blond speaks.

“I mean, I don’t see anything wrong with messing with them.” Tadashi pouts his way.

“I’m sick of them pining over each other. Plus, as long as we don’t go too far, we’re helping them,” Kiyoko chimes in.

“At this point, I don’t think it’ll happen without some interference.” Yachi says, looking to the floor. 

“I’m down. What’s the plan?” Kuroo asks, stopping his whining at Kenma.

“Oh I’ve got ideas…..”

  
  


Hinata and Kagayama were laying in the snow out of view of the windows, a forgotten volleyball a few feet away. Though Shoyo could feel the snow seep through his clothes, he thought with the warmth of Tobio’s lips he could never be cold again.

They had actually practised, until they started their usual meaningless fights. One moment they were wrestling and laughing, the next they were making out. Tobio was pinning Shoyo’s arms down by the wrist. What was once an action to stop the boy from hitting him had turned into an intimate touch. Tobio liked that their relationship was like this, so black and white. Like the bright sky can turn pitch black in half an hour. Like it was now. Geez, when did the sun go down? 

Tobio thought for a split second that they should go inside, but he kept kissing the smaller boy, drawing quiet noises from the back of his throat, which Kageyama absolutely loved.

“Hey where are you guys? We’re gonna order dinner, come back in!” Kuroo yelled from the door. The couple was glad they ended up in a spot out of view of the patio.

“Uh...yeah, coming.” Kageyama said back, getting up. He offered a hand to the redhead, who took it and didn’t let go, even when he was up. He stole another quick kiss from Tobio, then ran to get the ball. He trailed after the taller boy inside the cabin, cringing when he realized his sweatpants were wet. He looked up to pout at Tobio, fully blaming him. Tobio just chuckled and went to retrieve a fresh pair of pants.

  
  


After dinner and a movie, the group decided it was time to pick rooms and go to bed. There were four rooms for the eight people there. 

“Alright! Pair off!” Kuroo had previously planned this line with the group. Tadashi and Kei pairing was a given even without their plotting. Kuroo placed his hand on Kenma’s head, signalling his choice. Kenma was engaged in a game, but gave a grunt in response. Kiyoko wrapped her arm around Yachi’s. Yachi didn’t think she could handle sleeping with any other person there. This only left Kageyama and Hinata. Not like the two would have it any other way. 

“I’ll race you,” Hinata sent an evil smirk toward Tobio, dashing off. Kageyama ran after him, shouting “that wasn’t fair!”, “you got a head start!”

Hinata chose a room and sprinted in, beating Kageyama. The taller boy slowed to a walk, still whining about the race being cheated in Shoyo’s favor.

When he reached the room, though, the boy was nowhere to be found. He was sure he saw Shoyo enter this room. The flash of confusion was soon replaced with annoyance as he remembered Hinata’s weird habit of scaring people. Or just hiding wherever he could fit. He did that when too embarrassed. Now though, Tobio knew the boy was out to scare him. He checked under the bed, then walked over to the closet. Just as he was about to open it, Shoyo came bursting out. Kageyama wasn’t surprised from the scare, but was surprised when Shoyo jumped on him and they went tumbling to the ground.

“You’re an idiot, Shoyo.” Kageyama said, although he still wrapped his arms around the boy.

“I wanted a hug!” Shoyo pouted, burying his head in the taller boys chest.

“There were many other ways to get me to do that!” 

“Shut up! That was the fun way!”

“You shut up.” Shoyo was going to respond, but didn’t get a chance. Tobio kissed him again, slow and soft.

Until the shorter boy remembered the door was open, and scrambled off. Kageyama went after him, complaining. They came out (ha) to an empty hallway, to Hinata’s relief. Tobio still cared more about their abandoned kiss. Shoyo gave him a quick peck before pulling him downstairs to grab their stuff. 

“You’re clingy, Tobi.” Shoyo giggled at the combination of a scowl and blush on his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m not the one jumping out of a closet for a hug.” Shoyo ignored that comment and headed back upstairs with his suitcase.

They changed and brushed their teeth, sharing toothpaste since Shoyo forgot his. The smaller boy finished first, leaving the other in the bathroom. He went and rummaged through Tobio’s suitcase, pulling out a hoodie and putting it on. Kageyama appears in the doorframe and clicks his tongue at Shoyo, but doesn’t dare protest.

A knock comes to the door, and Yamaguchi sticks his head in the room.

“Hey Hinata, are there extra futons here?” 

“Huh? Oh I don’t know. My parents didn’t mention any and if you can’t find them, I won’t.” Shoyo replies, sitting up from the bed.

“I doubt Tsukki would mind.” Tobio says, smirking. Tadashi sticks his tongue out at them.

“He doesn’t, thank you very much. But the others do.” As he speaks, Kenma appears.

“Others like me. Was this your scheming, Shoyo?” He crosses his arms and glares. Hinata just smiles.

“No! I could never!” He gasps dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead and falling back onto the mattress.

“I hate you,” Kenma says, walking back out to his room.

“Love you too!” Shoyo blows kisses as he leaves.

“Goodnight then guys.” Yamaguchi walks away, closing the door behind him. 

The two left in the room got in bed, turning the lights off. 

“Hey, Sho.” Tobio’s voice was soft, trying not to add too much sound to the room. 

“Hmm?” Shoyo kept his eyes closed, smiling into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Do you think we should tell them this week?” Tobio asked, starting to play with fiery orange hair.

“About us?” 

“Yeah.”

Shoyo thought. They definitely wouldn’t react badly. People on the team have come out before. What he was worried about was teasing. Everyone bugged Tsukki and Yamaguchi when they told the team they were together. It died down eventually, but it was going strong for weeks at practice. And telling them while having to spend the next week with them did not sound pleasant.

“Let’s tell them on the last day. They’d tease us 24/7.”

“True. We’ll tell them later.” 

“G’night Tobio.”

“Goodnight Shoyo,” He planted a kiss to bright orange locks and pulled the covers over them.

They slept like babies.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these chapters end with Shoyo and Tobio falling asleep lol  
> I expect more chapters to end that way.  
> I hope you enjoy so far!
> 
> Word count: 2,772


End file.
